Conventionally, there is proposed a technology for controlling a braking force such as ABS control. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of an antiskid control device which is configured such that when it is determined that braking is high μ path/hard braking, at least a first pressure increase has a pressure increase gradient corresponding to pressure increasing characteristics due to a high μ path/hard braking of a maximum wheel cylinder pressure at which a wheel is not locked.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology of an antilock braking control device for compensating a dispersion of braking effectiveness of right/left wheels by adjusting a pressure increase amount to a wheel on a side where the wheel has a longer lock interval.